lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Moderators
Moderators are another group of staff on the LotR Mod wiki, not to be confused with the Facebook Page Moderators. Types of Moderators Permanent moderators are users who have constantly shown devotion to this wiki. They are able to have personalized name colours and backgrounds; some of them, including EpicSpacePanda, Ffets, and GandalftheTurquoise, wield a Loremaster's shield, though any contributor can earn a Loremaster's shield if they are one of the top ten wiki contributors in a given year. As official members of the mod team, Bat, Seb, and Boyd wield the Modder's Shield. Content Moderator These users monitor the wiki pages, and have essentially all the powers of administrators. The only things that they cannot do are the promoting, banning and unbanning of users, and modification of global wiki settings (i.e. CSS and JavaScript). Currently, the following users are content moderators: * EpicSpacePanda: EpicSpacePanda is an ok moderator I guess. * GandalftheTurquoise: Gandalf the Turquoise is the latest user to be promoted to moderator. He has been a member of this wiki since late December 2014, and has been busy ever since. He is a known skin-maker, and will happily make a skin for you if you ask nicely :). He is also in the process of writing an abridged, simplified and illustrated version of The Lord of the Rings and also occasionally makes YouTube Videos. the King of the Stiffbeards. * AlteOgre: Alte was promoted from the ranks of nooby ogres to content moderator on January 28th 2016. He is most active on wiki pages for biomes and related subjects, and he tends to step in trying to help out in any forum. Pages he monitors closely are the Servers page and any Biome page. He has a weird preoccupation with suggestions on rpg features. Alte has layers and is said to often have a silly grin on his face while answering questions on the forums. * Ffets: Ffets two major points of interest are crafting tables and roads. He is also a perfectionist and tries to get every small change into the wiki, Mevans makes to the mod. He likes to answer newbie questions on wiki page talk posts. Discussions Moderator These users moderate the forums and page comments. They can move, highlight, and lock forum threads, but their page-editing powers are the same as those of any other user. The following users are discussions moderators: * Seb * Boyd * Smaug the Tyrannical * Commandogregor1234: Commandogregor Is a moderator that joined this wiki in September of 2014. He was promoted in February 2015 and is mildly active. He has a small town on the official server and loves the mod and community to bits! His IGN used to be julianroma, but now it is Commando_Gregor. He is considering of changing it back. Is a MLG 420noscopeblaze badass who didn't copy this from other people! * Special Elf Friend * Bat: Bat is also a moderator on the Facebook page. He is the holder of the Kebab of Power. * Narvin * High Prince Imrahil: High Prince Imrahil is a ruler of Dol Amroth! He loves Dol Amroth lore and roleplay. He tends to help out a lot in the forums instead of making Normal Page Edits. If you have any questions feel free to post on his wall! * War Pig1237: Is a highly active contributer and user of the community. He is very happy to assist wherever is possible, and enjoyes his time amongst his many friends and acquaintances. Temporary Moderators There are also some users who are temporarily promoted to discussions moderator in times of need on the wiki. These users will be promoted to permanent positions when the admins believe they are correct for the position. They are permanently promoted to the rank of Chat Moderator. They do not have personalized background colours but can be identified by the grey background and '@TEMP MOD' tag at the bottom of their posts. The six current temp mods are: * GimliBurper * TomtheBom * Dinopizzagamer ** Currently not the only temp mod with a description. * Recneps **A temp mod * Rocket Engineer * Argali1 All temporary moderators are also chat moderators. Chat Moderators Chat moderators monitor the wiki chat. They can kick users out of chat and ban them from chat. Unlike other types of moderators, they are not able to have personalized background colours. At present, the following users are in this category: *Heartgold1234 *The Indomitable *Unferð *Karos the Vanyar *Auraestus *Calanon Evergreen *Elestan Larcalaite *High King Ithilion *TheblueWizard *Tybereous What can Moderators do? Chat Moderators Chat moderators can kick users out of chat and ban them from chat. Discussions Moderators Discussions moderators and temporary moderators have the same powers; in addition, all temporary moderators are chat moderators. Both can do everything that the chat moderators can do, in addition to the following: *Moving forum threads between boards *Editing and deleting forum posts and page comments *Closing down/highlighting forum threads Content Moderators Content moderators are able to do anything that discussions moderators can do, in addition to the following: *Deleting/restoring wiki pages *Renaming wiki pages -- while any user can rename three pages every 24 hours, content moderators can rename as many as needed Category:Staff Category:Moderators